


The Walk Home

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Afterthoughts, Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, EdXRoy - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Two lover's thoughts after their night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk Home

**The Walk Home**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But the plot bunny keeps niggling at me, so to keep it from getting zombie-fied (like all my others do...) I shall write him. Or her. Do plot bunnies even have a gender? Okay, I'll just call it "it" for now.

~~)0(   F~M~A   )0(~~

Roy looked back at the small apartment and sighed. He had wanted to stay the night, but Ed had insisted that poor Al would be disturbed to find out that his brother was dating a man. And Roy Mustang no less. And he was probably right. Roy sighed again and rubbed at the spot where Ed had bitten him. Of course, he'd enjoyed it at the time. Why not. Roy was the one who'd gotten him drunk enough to agree to sex. Let alone with another man. Full-metal didn't really like women, but he didn't like men either. Or so he'd thought. That is, until Roy had had him crying out his name in the throes of passion. The look on Ed's face had been well worth it. The pretty blush that had crept across Ed's cheeks after they were done had meant that Roy had done his job right. But Ed had told him that he didn't regret it. And now it was time to get home and rest. After all, they both had work the next morning. Running a hand through his tousled hair, Roy turned and started in the direction of his own apartment, thinking about what next time might bring.

~~)0(   F~M~A  )0(~~

Ed sighed and watched as Roy turned and left. Moving away from the window, Ed wished he had let Roy stay. Then he wouldn't be so cold tonight. But Al would be home soon, and Ed did not want to have to explain to his brother that he was gay. And he definitely didn't want Al to run to Winry with the fact that the man Ed was dating was none other than the colonel himself. Winry had been watching the two closely enough as it was. But Ed didn't regret it. How could he when Roy had poured his soul into making love with him tonight. And all to prove that Ed liked him. But if this time was good, what would next time be like? Shaking his head to clear away the fantasies fast forming in his mind, Ed sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to wait for Al to get out of his night classes at the college.

~~)0(   F~M~A   )0(~~

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old (Very old...like first EVER) story. Re-vamped and re-posted here!
> 
> R & R
> 
> Hope you like, let me know what you think.


End file.
